


Confusion et infiltration

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance: les side-stories [16]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Side Story, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Repost] [UDC!verse] Les Gardiens des Portes ont utilisé les plus jeunes membres du Sanctuaire pour s'y infiltrer; Elena, jeune apprentie, a vécu assez longtemps pour en éprouver la présence. <b>Ecrit par: Iris</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion et infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Iris  
> Timeline: prend place au premier chapitre d'UDC. Se déroule en novembre 2003.

_Sanctuaire, Grèce, novembre 2003_

Où suis-je ? Pendant quelques secondes je n'en ai aucune idée. Puis la sensation de quelque chose de moelleux sous ma tête et du drap qui me recouvre me fournit la réponse. Je suis dans un lit, mais ce n'est pas le dortoir des apprentis. Où suis-je ? Ça y est je m'en rappelle. Ici c'est l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire.

Je me retourne, ou du moins j'essaie de me retourner mais des courbatures me font grimacer de douleur. J'ai mal partout. En plus je ne supporte plus les couvertures qui m'étouffent, j'ai trop chaud. Je tente de repousser le tissu... que je remonte peu de temps après sous mon menton. Voilà que je suis gelée, maintenant ! Ma tête me fait mal et j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Néanmoins je parviens à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé il y a quoi, deux jours ? Moins, plus ?

Toujours est-il que tout a commencé par un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. A vrai dire je n'en ai que de floues réminiscences, cependant j'ai le souvenir très net d'avoir éprouvé une grande frayeur ainsi que l'impression d'être étouffée. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, oppressée. Il m'a fallut un moment avant de retrouver une respiration normale. 

Ce même jour, mon entraînement a été catastrophique.

Sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi, je me mouvais avec une lenteur effrayante, même pour une apprentie. Cette lenteur, ainsi que les multiples fautes que j'avais commises, incitèrent mon maître à redoubler de sévérité à mon égard. Pourtant j'essayais, j'essayais vraiment ! Ce titre de Chevalier de bronze, je le voulais à un point !

Finalement, après avoir encaissé un dernier coup, je m'effondrai. Ainsi qu'on me l'avait appris, je tentai de me relever... en vain. Mon propre corps, envahi d'une étrange faiblesse, refusait de m'obéir. C'était comme dans un de ces rêves où vous êtes paralysé par une force inconnue... D'ailleurs, était-ce la réalité ? Je ne savais plus, j'étais perdue. Même maintenant, couchée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas être en train de rêver. 

La porte s'entrouvre puis le battant pivote complètement, dévoilant un jeune garçon. Comme c'est étrange, j'ai la conviction que je devrais le reconnaître, sa tête m'est familière. Il me faut de longues secondes avant de pouvoir associer un nom à son visage. Ethan ! Je suis heureuse de le voir, d'autant plus que nous sommes de très bons amis. Il s'approche et s'assoit sur une chaise. Alors qu'il se penche vers moi, l'air inquiet, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite... Encore un effet de ma mystérieuse maladie.

Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je souris et m'enquiers de nos compagnons. Comment s'est déroulé l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? Hélas, il ne m'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, je le vois à son expression. Avec toute la fermeté dont je suis capable, je lui demande de m'en dire plus. Il finit par m'avouer que deux autres élèves sont tombés malades, tout comme moi. Étonnée je soulève la tête et vois ce que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Deux autres lits sont occupés.

La douleur me vrille le crâne et ma tête retombe sur l'oreiller. Un gémissement m'échappe. Aussitôt Ethan me prend la main. Je tente en vain de la lui retirer, on dirait que je n'ai plus aucune force.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Elena, dit-il avec un sourire que je devine forcé. Tout va bien, c'est seulement la grippe. On va te donner ce qu'il faut et en un rien de temps, tu reviendras t'entraîner. »

Je lui sais gré de vouloir me remonter le moral. Je lui souris moi aussi mais le cœur n'y est pas. Sans savoir pourquoi je repense à mon rêve. Un cauchemar dans lequel, je crois me souvenir, quelque chose de sombre et de froid s'insinuait en moi, prenant possession de chacun de mes organes vitaux... J'en frémis encore. Me voyant frissonner, Ethan remonte encore plus le drap.

Lui et moi nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus et, je ne sais pas, mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là. Soudain je songe à la contamination. « Ethan tu dois partir tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi ! »

Il hausse les épaules, bravache. Croit-il être immunisé contre la maladie ? De guerre lasse, j'abandonne le combat. Je me sens trop faible, même pour une joute oratoire.

Bientôt il se lève et quitte l'infirmerie, non sans m'avoir promis de revenir me voir. J'en suis heureuse, bien que je ne veuille surtout pas qu'il attrape mon mal. Peu après son départ je m'assoupis... du moins je le crois car me voilà à nouveau plongée dans un univers de cauchemar. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il se passe quelque chose, dans ce rêve. En fait, on dirait qu'il n'est fait que terreur et de sensation d'étouffement. Je crie, ou je crois crier mais rien n'est moins sûr. Une fois encore me voilà paralysée, incapable de remuer un muscle. C'est une sensation terrifiante.

 

J'ouvre les yeux. Ai-je dormi ? Combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien, tout est confus.

Soudain je sens mon cœur manquer un battement. Là, près de mon lit, une grande silhouette sombre... Je dois paraître effrayée car l'homme relève sa capuche. Et là, je suis sûre que je rêve encore. Cet homme qui se tient à mon chevet n'est autre que le Pope lui-même...


End file.
